1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid-storing container comprising a container main body which comprises a fluid-storing portion composed of a material having elastic resilience for storing a fluid therein, a mouth portion formed at an end of the fluid-storing portion for discharging the fluid, and a valve mechanism which can be attached to the mouth portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of fluid-storing container, a fluid-storing container described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-059046 is known. The fluid-storing container is shown in FIG. 19, wherein a valve mechanism 3 which applies to a fluid-storing container comprises (i) a supporting portion 32 having a nearly tubular shape in the center of which an opening portion 31 constituting a valve seat is formed, (ii) a first connecting portion 34 installed upright on the side of a container main body 1 for an area in the supporting portion 32 in which the opening portion 31 is formed, (iii) a second connecting portion 35 having a nearly T-shaped section to be connected to the first connecting portion 34, and (iv) a connecting portion 36 giving momentum to a valve portion 33 toward the opening portion 31 constituting the valve seat, by connecting the supporting portion 32 and the second connecting portion 35 with elastic force. Consequently, according to the fluid-storing container described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-059046, it becomes possible to prevent a backward air flow even though its configuration is simple.
However, the valve mechanism which applies to the fluid-storing container described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-059046 has no structure to prevent the valve portion 33 from inadequately tilting. In order to prevent the valve portion 33 from inadequately tilting, it is required that the supporting portion 32 and the valve portion 33 are connected by a large number of connecting portions 36 evenly disposed. In this case, increase in manufacturing costs of the valve mechanism may be inevitable.